Dancing With Myself
by BrandNewOrange
Summary: Kisame takes his co-worker out drinking one evening and learns a few things. Slight hints of KisaIta.


Hello! Well, this is something different for me, writing KisaIta :) First things first, the following fan fiction is based in the "Lights Camera Action" universe created by Nanaki Lioness. If you are unfamiliar with that story, I urge you to read it before you read this. This story contains a spoiler for the Itachi in her story that I do not wish to spoil for anybody. The title of this fic is a song by Billy Idol.I hope that you all enjoy reading this.

For Nanaki Lioness, who wished to see a drunken Itachi in a suit.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of its characters used with this fiction. I do not own the songs "dancing with myself", "dancing in the streets" nor "like a virgin" **

* * *

**Dancing With Myself**

It had all started with an odd display of generosity from Kakuzu. The miserly old bartender had insisted they shut his bar that evening, and had disappeared into the night. Their pay-packets were left on his desk in the backroom, tips divvied up equally between the staff.

This had always been something that didn't quite sit well with Kisame. Itachi, being the young handsome, let's not forget talented, one received the most tips from their customers. And yet, every month without fail, the extra income was firmly split between them all. Still, there was no arguing with Kakuzu and his ways with money, and Kisame had never officially complained about the cash.

There was of course that niggling in the back of his mind that Itachi needed the money more than the other bar staff. He was aware the dark haired young man and his brother didn't have much to spare, especially with them financing the younger Uchiha's dream.

It was with a deal of surprise, when Itachi accepted his offer of enjoying the evening elsewhere, seeing as how they no longer had to work. A quick phone call to Sasuke later and the pair found themselves on a train heading across town.

The main thing Kisame noted about Itachi's drinking habits (besides his relentless and organised pacing of drinks) was how animated the younger man became once there was alcohol inside him. It also made him chuckle that Itachi was a beer drinker. He'd have pegged the man to drink the sweet, fruity cocktails he shook up each day at their job. But that was Itachi for you. Kisame liked to think of himself as a friend to the calm young man. Their personalities were opposite for the most part, Kisame being laid back, but friendly, chatty, Itachi was rather rigid in his ways and unless speech was necessary he remained silent. But he had this way, when the older man least expected it, of surprising him.

Like right now for instance. Heaven knows how, but they'd wound up in a karaoke bar. The black haired male was currently onstage sashaying his slender hips to some eighties song. Of course everyone else there was loving it. The Uchiha's voice wasn't half bad, and he was playing up his arrogance into one amazing stage presence. A thought crossed Kisame's mind as to why the other wasn't in a band of some sort. The again, as far as he knew, Itachi wasn't much of a music lover, other than the classical music he favoured when they were cleaning up the bar after work. How he'd even known what he was singing was a mystery to Kisame. Even he was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol at this point, which was saying something. Itachi must have been well and truly smashed, water between drinks or not.

He noted the other man bouncing the microphone off his arm, and spinning it like it was one of the mixers or bottles from the bar. Cocky little show-off. He'd finished his little song and dance routine and was making his way back to where Kisame was seated. Itachi had already succeeded in forcing Kisame to sing with him when they arrived, belting out a not completely awful rendition of "dancing in the street."

The young man loosened the charcoal tie around his neck, undoing the top button of his shirt and beamed at him. Kisame grinned back, shaking his head slightly. His own smart blue shirt had been undone a while back, it was far to warm in here. The pair of them each took a long gulp from their drinks and watched the redheaded girl onstage howling along to a Madonna song.

"There's no way she's a virgin," Itachi snorted loudly before taking another sip of his beer. It looked like he was chewing something too. It was probably gum. Kisame couldn't help but to laugh. The girl had definitely heard him, pushing her glasses up her now blushing face. To give her credit she carried on. Itachi however, was still in his wonderfully chatty mood.

"Come on Kisa, just look at her. There's no way she doesn't put it about in those hot pants," he was getting louder, a few others laughing at his spiteful comments. The girl onstage was pointedly not looking at them.

Deciding it best to intervene Kisame stood up and pulled Itachi to his feet.

"We should probably get home now, Itachi," he coaxed, gently tugging the younger man along with him.

A short time later the inebriated pair were slumped on a bench at the train station. Itachi had miraculously managed to smuggle out a few bottles with him. It neither bothered nor fazed either of them that there didn't seem to be another person present at the station. Itachi handed Kisame a bottle and laughed quietly to himself.

"Shh! Don't tell the man," Itachi attempted to whisper. Kisame looked around, and put his finger to his lips. He wouldn't tell the man, wherever the man supposedly was. They drank in silence for a while, Kisame aware his head was now swimming. Finishing the bottle Itachi had given him he glanced up at the smaller man.

Had he imagined that or had Itachi been staring at him just now? He was sure that long, silken black hair had whipped around a little to quick to have been blown by the wind. He took a moment to drink in the dark features of the Uchiha, He could see why the girls at the club had been going crazy for him. His smart trousers matched that slim charcoal tie of his, and his slim frame was hugged by a deep red shirt. Kisame knew that the shirt wouldn't have been very expensive, but worn by Itachi it looked incredibly classy. Beneath the shirt he could see the two necklaces Itachi always wore. There was a choker type necklace, which was simple, three silver rings on a length of cord, and of course Itachi's dog tags.

Itachi turned around again and looked the older barman in the eye. Itachi's eyes had a piercing quality to them, and were the only thing that had ever betrayed how the calm man was thinking. Right now, they looked as though Itachi wanted to talk about something.

"I'm diabetic you know," Itachi hiccupped softly. He was holding a roll of something in his hand, and Kisame noticed he was now chewing on something.

"What?" Kisame struggled to understand. And that was the point at which it all tumbled out. All the tales of Itachi's past, his worries that something may happen to him and Sasuke would have to cope on his own. It suddenly made sense to the older man. The dog tags Itachi always wore must have been for medical reasons, the way he'd stuck to plain beers all night, drinking water in between each one. And of course the high glucose sweets he'd seen Itachi munching on were all ways for him to balance out his diabetes. He suddenly felt incredibly guilty into having forced the young man into the night out with him.

The pair of them sat their awkwardly in the darkened train station. Itachi had just confessed several of his innermost secrets to Kisame. To say the situation had turned awkward was an understatement.

The taller man stood slowly, and walked past Itachi.

"Wait here a moment," he commanded, not unkindly. He made his way over to the vending machine at the end of the platform. It had a few snacks and bottles of water in it. Letting coins clack into the machine he purchased some water and a packet of potato chips. He tossed the items to the Uchiha as he sat back down on the bench.

"Eat those, you need to have starchy foods when you've been drinking right?" Kisame asked him. Itachi nodded back and slowly opened up the snack. "and drink that water too, I don't want to have to take you to the hospital tonight too."

"Thanks Kisa," Itachi muttered. Kisame just waved him off.

* * *

When the station worker stumbled across them the next day, they were still curled up on the bench. Kisame's blue shirt was still open, and at some point in the night they'd huddled together against the cold. He coughed loudly, startling the hung-over pair to their feet.

Naturally, Itachi composed himself almost instantly giving a haughty cough and running a hand through his loose black locks. Kisame was running thick fingers through his own unruly hair, regretting all he'd had the evening before.

Tactfully, they chose not to mention that the trains hadn't been running all night and got on the next one that pulled into the station. As the carriage rumbled on the tracks, back to their side of town Kisame pondered something in his mind.

"So, Itachi, why the Billy Idol songs at the bar? It doesn't strike me as your type of thing." he questioned the younger man.

"Hmm. I like blondes," Itachi shrugged after a while. He took care to keep his expression unreadable.

"Oh really?" Kisame grinned at that and raised an eyebrow.

"I guess tall dark and handsome is okay too," Itachi spoke again quietly. If Kisame had been looking a little harder he may have even seen a tiny smile creep across the Uchiha's face.


End file.
